


An Apology

by roseadagio



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, F/M, High School, Sadness, Theatre, apology, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseadagio/pseuds/roseadagio
Summary: Pixelberry never showed Ajay or any other characters apologizing to the MC when the MC was framed in Chapter 12 for sabotage. So here’s a short drabble in which Ajay does apologize. The default name Bailey is used for the MC.
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	An Apology

Ajay paced back and forth. His dark hair was messed up from hours of running his fingers through it. His room felt like a prison, more suffocating than ever, but he didn’t want to leave either.

Try as he might, the male couldn’t erase it—the hurt look on Bailey’s face when he failed to defend her. With a growl of frustration, Ajay hurled a pillow against the wall, cursing himself for those godforsaken words. “You’re clever enough to do it.” How stupid could he be? Now she would think he was against her too. He didn’t even say a word when the rest of the theatre group excluded her from the table, unable to watch as she ran from the cafeteria.

It was his job as director to be objective, impartial. He couldn’t allow his emotions to get in the way. But images of the night locked in the theatre engulfed his mind. Bailey with her glowing eyes and shining smile, always staying cheerful and supportive. She’d actually made the experience somewhat fun. Most people would’ve wasted time complaining but Bailey’s optimism never wavered. Ajay thought about the day Skye was missing. Bailey had volunteered to help search for her with no hesitation. She didn’t care that it was an inconvenience; her friend’s well-being came first and foremost.

Bailey was one of the sweetest and most deserving people Ajay had ever met. A light in the darkness. A welcoming change from Danielle’s manipulative and jealous nature. Deep down, he knew the accusations were wrong. There was no way someone so kind would resort to sabotage—especially not one that resulted in a broken leg.

However, Ajay couldn’t shake the doubt clouding his thoughts. That summer program all those years ago with Marvin challenging his every decision, cruel words slowly whittling away at his confidence and breaking down his resolve.

After that time, the male promised himself he wouldn’t let emotions hinder directing productions. As long as he didn’t get too close to anyone, it would be fine. That was how he spent the next years—as a stern director who kept his distance from others.

But then he met Bailey. So bubbly as if she was overflowing with kindness, and he couldn’t help warming up to her. She was open and easy to be around. Ajay shook his head.

The male knew he had to make the correct decision this time. He couldn't have another disaster, especially not with the stakes so high: the life of Rory’s mother depended on the play being successful. There was no other way to raise enough funds for treatment, even with the two working multiple jobs to compile money. Once more the male felt like he was in the summer program and always doubting his own judgment.

But what was the correct choice? Once more Ajay felt lost, hopeless, out of control. If he took Bailey’s side, the director would be accused of favoritism. If he was against her, it would be betraying their friendship. But he couldn’t just stand back and do nothing about the issue.

Ajay collapsed on his bed and reached for his phone. A wry smile crossed his face. It was the same model that she suggested. He couldn’t escape any thought of her. Opening messages, the male drafted out a text apology. What was he supposed to say? For all the award-winning essays he’d written, he couldn’t phrase a coherent apology. All eloquence abandoned him.

 _Hey, Bailey. I hope you’re not too mad at me. I know you never intended to sabotage Jordan. I wanted to stay neutral in my role as director but instead I only hurt you._

_Deep down, I know it wasn’t you. In the first days I met you, you aided me in blocking the play. You were so eager to help. And it wasn’t just me: you became a friend to everyone in the cast. You helped search for Skye without hesitation. You’re so selfless and overflowing with kindness for others. It’s cute and endearing in a way._

Cute and endearing in a way? Ajay groaned. No, that would make it too obvious that he liked her. He couldn’t allow that, not when there was no chance she returned the crush. His fingers moved to delete the words but slipped.

His stomach plummeted when he saw the phone. Message sent. Ajay buried his face into the pillow and screamed.


End file.
